The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a chilled or partially frozen beverage often referred to as a slush beverage.
A variety of apparatuses have been designed to produce chilled beverages as well as to produce beverages which are in a xe2x80x9cslushxe2x80x9d form. Some of these apparatuses are referred to as xe2x80x9cgranitaxe2x80x9d machines. Such apparatuses can be used to produce slush beverages from a variety of products including fruit juices, coffee-based beverages, tea-based beverages, as well as beverages containing alcohol. Such apparatuses include a chilling portion, and some form of blade or auger which moves relative to the chilling portion to strip the frozen product off and circulate the beverage along the chilling portion. Circulation of the beverage along the chilling portion helps to reduce the temperature of the beverage mixture thereby approaching a slush consistency.
A variety of problems have arisen with the prior art such that there is a need for an improved chilled beverage producing apparatus. One problem that arises in the prior art is that the temperature control system results in substantial wear and tear on the motor and drive assembly. As a result of the wear and tear, the motor and drive housing may tend to leak lubricant from its gear box and substantially shorten the life of the motor.
Slush beverages or granita have a consistency which is achieved by controlling a combination of the temperature of the liquid and the solid content in the liquid. For example, the solids content may be in the form of coffee solids, as well as sugar or fruit syrup solids. Prior art apparatuses typically use torque to sense the consistency of the slush mix as it approaches a freezing point. The torque is sensed by twisting of the motor itself and pivoting, thereby tripping a switch coupled thereto. The switch deactivates the cooling system.
When the beverage mixture approaches a desired consistency, the auger motor may tend to cycle on and off frequently. The frequent cycling on and off produces wear on the motor as well as increases the length of time required to freeze the beverage solution. Increased freeze time requires increased set up time and thereby increases the labor cost associated with an operation using such a machine. Additionally, an increased freeze time also increases the lead time in order to produce additional slush beverage when additional beverage mixture is added to the apparatus.
Prior art devices also may include an internal and external auger positioned in relation to the chilling portion. In such a configuration, the chilling portion includes a tubular drum with refrigeration coils that are retained within the wall of the drum. An internal auger rotates relative to a cavity in the drum to drive beverage mixture therethrough. An external auger rotates relative to the external surface to move beverage solution thereagainst. While such configuration may be useful, it requires substantial maintenance as well as increases the difficulty in installation and repair of the apparatus.
The prior art devices are difficult when it is necessary to adjust the consistency of the slush. In other words, if an operator wishes to increase or decrease thickness of the consistency of the slush, the apparatus must either increase its chilling effect or reduce its chilling effect. Such adjustment is made by adjusting a screw and spring arrangement associated with the rotation of the motor. The spring is difficult to adjust and is typically located within the housing of the apparatus. Such adjustment is inconvenient and very cumbersome to accurately monitor while operating the apparatus.
Prior art devices also require an inordinate set up time. For example, at the beginning of an operating day, the prior art apparatus must be started up and the solution refrozen. Alternatively, the mixture may be maintained in its frozen state. An apparatus is not known to provide the ability to maintain the beverage mixture at a desired chilled state. Typically, the machine is turned off and the chilling process must be started anew at the beginning of each day.
Another problem with the prior art is that the controls are positioned on a front face panel of the machine. While the controls may be provided in a touch panel arrangement, the beverage mixture is still prone to splash and accumulate on such surfaces. As such, cleaning is required of these controlled surfaces. However, cleaning will inherently cause accidental activation of the switches thereby possibly subjecting the mixture to undesired unintentional adjustment.
Prior art apparatuses also make it difficult to install, maintain and repair the chilling portion and auger associated therewith. As described above, some prior art apparatuses include augers both internally and externally of the chilling portion. Such structures are inherently difficult to work on. However, external auger structures used with prior art devices are also difficult as they require complicated rod assemblies and fasteners. It would be desirable to provide an auger assembly which is easily installed, easily removable for cleaning, and can be easily assembled for repair. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an auger assembly which does not employ hardware as such hardware may be prone to disengagement and dispensing into a beverage mixture.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus which includes a hopper of sufficient capacity to provide a reasonable amount of slush beverage on demand. Such hoppers should be covered in order to prevent contamination by airborne particles, maintain sanitation and to prevent splashing. Prior art devices employ a cover which are uni-directional such that they are oriented for display in only one direction. Additionally, such covers have an internal cover line which requires additional cleaning and is prone to frequent contact with the slush beverage. Contact occurs as a result of the formation of a churning hump. The churning hump results from the auger driving the slush beverage from the rear of the hopper towards the front of the hopper. The need to clean the internal surfaces of this cover require additional labor time and may not always occur.
A slush beverage apparatus as described hereinabove and as will be described in greater detail with regard to the present invention requires the cooling of a beverage in a hopper which has some surface area exposed to ambient atmosphere. As a result, it is common for condensate to accumulate on the exterior surfaces of the hopper. The condensate drips from the hopper and is accumulated and drained away. Prior art apparatuses have positioned air flow pattern such that air is required to flow from side to side of the machine in order to provide air flow to move the condensate. The air flow is also important in order to flow over a condenser coil as required by the coolant system. However, the side to side air flow creates a problem in the food service industry where floor space or counter space is at a premium. In this regard, the prior art design prohibits placing the slush beverage dispenser flush against walls or other apparatus as the side must be exposed for cooling and evaporation purposes.
As described above, there are numerous problems with the prior art which it would be desirable to solve. Heretofore, it is unknown to Applicant that these problems have been solved.